Misunderstanding the Stars
by AnimeMandi22
Summary: Itachi finally came back, but not for the reason Sasuke thinks. Slash. Incest. Itachi/Sasuke.


_**Title**__: Misunderstanding Stars  
__**Disclaimer**__: I own nothing Naruto related.  
__**Rating**__: T (For kissing, violence, incest and language) just to be safe.  
__**Warnings**__: Slash, incest  
__**Summary**__: Itachi finally came back, but not for the reason Sasuke thinks.  
__**Beta-ed:**__ by me so I'm sorry for any mistakes.__**  
Author's note**__: Nothing much to say except, I don't want flames and they will be returned in kind. I have had this for a while and was debating if I should post it because of it being about Sasuke and Itachi but I have decided I don't care if any one doesn't like the pairing because I do. I was going to make this a chapter story but decided just to make it a one shot instead._

… … … …

He couldn't believe the one who had murdered his entire village was finally standing before him. He would get his revenge by killing Itachi, once and for all.

"Well, Sasuke, have you come to kill me… to avenge mother and father and the rest of the pathetic villagers?"

"Shut up you bastard! How could you kill them? Why did you kill everyone but me?"

"I didn't kill anyone."

"You did, I saw you?"

"You saw me after they were dead and assumed it was me. That is also what you have been told your entire life, but it doesn't matter anymore. Are you going to come at me or not?"

Sasuke attacked Itachi over and over, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get a single blow in. Even when he tried to use the Chidori it didn't work. Itachi simply brushed away each of his attacks. Panting he glared at Itachi from across the room. He couldn't go any farther; he'd used way too much chakra. He wasn't sure if he could even walk.

_This must be what he wanted. To get me warn out so that it would be easier to kill me._ Sasuke thought.

"Come now is that all you have. You haven't grown up a bit. You are still the weak little brother I remember. The only thing that's changed is your appearance. Though, I can't say I don't like that change. You're cuter then ever little one."

"What are you getting at? And don't call me little one! Just get it over with and kill me or get the hell out of here." Itachi walked slowly towards him. _Here it comes. I'm dead for sure._

Itachi leaned down close to his brother's ear. "When I'm through with you, you will be begging for me not to leave." Calmly he stood and walked away.

"What the hell was that all about?" Sasuke asked the empty room.

… … … …

"Soon little brother you will be mine, all mine. I've waited 15 years for you to grow up, and it's time that I made you mine. I'll push you and push you until you can't take it anymore and you'll come looking for me to ease your frustration." Itachi spoke as he watched Sasuke leave the building they had been fighting in. Sasuke was cautiously looking for him. "Don't worry little Sasuke, I won't come back for you today." Itachi said as he walked back into the woods towards the cabin he was living in for the time being.

… … … …

Sakura watched Sasuke from her bedroom window. He'd been acting strange the last few days. He'd told Kakashi that he'd had a battle with his brother Itachi. More like a one-sided battle from what he was saying. Itachi didn't even bother fighting him. He just let Sasuke attack him, and kept blocking his attacks.

_I think something happened while he was with Itachi that he didn't tell us about._ Sakura thought. _He's been quieter then usual. Even when Naruto was being loud and annoying he hadn't said a word when he usually at least tells him to shut up. _

"What is he up too?" Sasuke mumbled to himself. _I told them we fought but I didn't say anything about his behavior. It was so strange I can't understand why he would say something like that._

He looked up at the sky. It was getting dark, so he started back to his room. He hadn't sleep since the encounter two days ago. Sasuke could tell that Sakura had noticed something wrong. Naruto on the other hand was as clueless as always. As long as Itachi leaves me alone no one will find out.

Back in his room, Sasuke lay flat on his back and looked up at his ceiling.

"_What are you looking at dear brother?"_

_Sasuke jumped up off his bed, "What are you doing here? How did you get into the village, let alone my room?"_

"_That doesn't matter. I'm here for you."_

"_What do you mean?" Sasuke backed away from his brother until he ran into the night stand next to his bed. Itachi was only inches away now. He froze, not knowing what he should do. Suddenly, Itachi placed his hand on the back of Sasuke's neck, pulled him up closer, and spoke again._

"_I'm going to kiss you now, little one."_

Sasuke sat up in is bed, breathing heavily.

"What was that?" he asked the darkness. "It seemed so real. Was it really just a dream?"

Down the street Itachi walked quietly to the outskirts of town and his cabin. He smiled to himself. "Like I said little brother, when I'm through with you, you will be begging for me to stay."

… … … …

"Hey Sasuke, what's wrong with you? You look like you haven't slept in days." Sakura asked during dinner one night. She seemed really concerned for him, but he didn't want her to find out what was going on.

"I'm okay. It's just all the training that Kakashi's been putting me through. That's all."

He tried not to sleep the last week because every time he closed his eyes to sleep he would have one of those dreams, and they were getting more intense with every one. The first two days Itachi had only tried to kiss him. He usually woke up just before it happened. But since then he had not only gone through the kiss, but also… well, he didn't want to think about what else had happened. Surprisingly enough it wasn't the activities in the dreams that upset him the most. It was the fact that even though it was his dream, he didn't seem to have any control over what happened.

They ate dinner and then went their separate ways. As Sasuke turned the corner to his room he ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said as he bowed slightly.

"Not to worry, little one" Itachi chuckled as Sasuke snapped upright and backed away from him.

"Wha…what are you doing here?" Sasuke froze. _Is this another dream or is he really here?_ Sasuke could feel his face and body warming at the memory of Hitachi's touch.

"Why are you turning red, little one?"

"If you aren't here to kill me then leave," Sasuke pushed passed him and continued on to his room.

Outside Itachi looked up at Sasuke's window. "I'll leave you be tonight," Suddenly, he felt a knife on his throat. "Well, the way you were able to sneak up on me means that you learned while being part of the black OPs… Kakashi," Itachi said.

"That or you just had your guard down. What are you doing here?"

"I just came to say hello to my little brother."

"If you hurt him I will kill you."

"Don't worry, I would never dream of hurting him."

"I could kill you right now."

"He would never forgive you."

"Leave," Kakashi let him go.

"Why don't you come with me? We could have some fun."

"Get out of town, now, before I change my mind."

"Of course."

… … … …

Sasuke felt so hot after his encounter with Itachi that he had to get out of his room. He didn't bother to get dressed. No one would be up at this hour. He was walking along the river bank, when he heard someone coming. He hid behind a tree and just as the person walked by he grabbed them.

"AHHH!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke released him instantly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, Sakura is worried about you."

"I'm fine. I just wish that people would stop worrying about me for nothing."

"She said you have been acting strange lately and I agree with her."

_Well he's not as stupid as he looks._ Sasuke thought but to Naruto he said. "You guys are just imagining it. There's nothing bothering me. Kakashi has just been pushing me it training. You should know what I mean Jariya's been doing the same stuff to you."

"Yea I know what you mean. I'll talk to Sakura about it. Want to walk back to town together?"

"No I'm going to stay here a little longer. It's to hot in my room."

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

When Naruto was out of hearing range Sasuke spoke again. "You can come out, Kakashi."

"So you knew I was here. How long have you known?"

"Since before Naruto showed up," He answered. "I actually thought he was you at first. What do you want?"

"To tell you that you should stay away from Itachi," Sasuke spun around to face him.

"How did you know that I've seen Itachi?"

"Just by the way you are acting. He's trying to get to you."

"You have no idea." he mumbled. "Look, I can take care of myself. Just leave me alone for once." he stalked off into the forest.

A few feet away Itachi stood waiting for him.

"Well, well. You sure told him didn't you little one.

"Don't call me that. What do you want now?" Sasuke spoke as he brushed past Itachi.

He grabbed Sasuke's shirt and slammed him up against a tree. "You of course, little one." Itachi said before kissing his little brother.

… … … …

_This is definitely real this time._ Sasuke clung to Itachi, not knowing if he should push him away or pull him closer. _I want this but… _"Get off me. I don't want anything to do with a murderer. Stay away from me," Sasuke growled at his older brother.

"I told you before I didn't kill them."

"I saw you. You had blood all over you. I know it was you." Sasuke screamed at him. "You killed Mother and Father." He started to cry and fell to his knees. "Ho…how could you do that?"

Itachi wrapped his arms around his brother. "I've told you and told you I didn't kill them."

"If you didn't then who did?"

"Orochimaru. I had just come back when I found you beside our parents."

… … … …

_Sasuke started to remember what had happened. I was on my way home from school when I found them lying in the street, dead. My friends, my family, everyone was dead. I started calling out for mother and father and Itachi. I found mother and father at home. Mother was still alive. I went to her. I asked her what was going on, what had happened. I remember what she said "He's coming for you. Run my darling. Get away before he comes." Suddenly the door had opened. "He's here run." Itachi was the one that stood before me in the door way. Everyone was dead. Mother had said he was after me, that he was there, but could she have thought that it was Orochimaru at the door not Itachi. I assumed that she meant Itachi because he was the one at the door. I could see Itachi saying something but I was so scared and angry that I didn't hear him. _

Sasuke opened his eyes he was in bed, but not his bed. Pulling the blanket off and sitting up, he found he was in a small cabin.

_Where am I?_

Looking around he could see clothing and books scattered everywhere. The clothes looked similar to the ones that Itachi wore all the time. Slowly he stepped out of bed and crossed the floor, it felt like ice. Now in front of the fire place, he noticed that it was going out, but there wasn't any wood around to replenish it.

_What is going on? Where am I?_

Suddenly the door opened letting a draft and Itachi into the room.

"Oh. You're awake. Are you alright? You pasted out and I couldn't get you to wake up," he said placing wood next to the fire and building it up slightly.

"Ye…Yes I'm fine. I was dreaming about what happened?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"The day Mom and Dad were killed. Mom said "he was after me" and that I needed to run. When you came in I assumed she had meant you. But now I'm not sure. She could have meant someone else and thought that you were that person."

"She did. Orochimaru is the one that killed our clan. Not me."

… … … …

"I'm sorry Itachi." Sasuke said as he dropped his head. Itachi came up behind him and held him in his arms against his chest.

"It's alright. Do you remember what I said to you before I left?"

"No. I was so angry that I didn't listen to you. I was so sure that you were the one that killed mother and father that I didn't care what you had to say."

"I said that you had to get away and get strong, because someone very strong and powerful was after you. I told you I would keep him away from you for as long as I could but you would have to defeat him yourself one day. I also said I would come back for you when you were ready and we would avenge mother and father together." Itachi guided him over to the bed and made him lie down. He covered him as he spoke. "You may stay here tonight. I will leave now. I brought enough wood to keep the fire going for the rest of the night." Itachi stood and left the cabin.

… … … …

Outside Itachi looked up at the night sky. Clouds hid the moon and stars. He heard the cabin door open. "It's cold out, you should stay in bed. I'll be back in the morning." He started to walk away.

"Itachi…"

"What is it Sasuke?" he said as he turned toward his brother. The next thing he knew he was sitting on the ground with Sasuke in his lap.

"Please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone any more." Sasuke kissed him, trembling.

Itachi smiled, "I told you that you would be begging me to stay." he pulled Sasuke down until he was laying on his back with Sasuke over him and kissed him gentle. "I'm not going to go anywhere little brother… I'm yours… I've always been yours." Itachi kissed him again as the clouds parted to show the full moon and million and millions of stars.


End file.
